


shy and feisty

by bakaheon



Series: Jason Todd x Reader Imagines [7]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Cute, JasonxReader, Other, damianandy/n, readeralghul, y/nasanalghul, y/nasdamianssister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaheon/pseuds/bakaheon
Summary: jason meets y/n but she’s an al ghul and she’s never been in contact with any other human before (except her brother damian)
Relationships: Jason Todd x Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, Reader X Jason Todd, Reader x Red Hood, Reader/Red Hood, Red Hood x reader - Relationship, Red Hood/Reader, reader/jason todd
Series: Jason Todd x Reader Imagines [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707178
Kudos: 47





	shy and feisty

This was the last place Jason wanted to be in. Standing before the group of people he had no choice other than to refer as family. He felt like he wanted to jump out of his skin and run far from this place. He’d never enjoyed staying in the Manor with all of them; the older brother everyone compared him to, the replacement found barely a month after his death, the little brat that couldn’t resemble his father even more than he already did, and lastly the man he looked up to as a father who only betrayed him in the end. 

He was called for a meeting with all of them, of course he’d never even come but he didn’t have a choice. He would’ve come here voluntarily or not. He scans his surroundings; noticing the way Bruce stands with his arms knitted over his chest, Dick sitting on one of the chairs at the dining room, Tim standing beside Dick with a tablet in his hand, and lastly Damian with someone he had never seen before. It was a girl who was probably the same age as Jason himself.

He decides to break the awkward silence. “What was I forced to be here for? Who is she?” He jabs a finger towards your direction. Damian scowls, almost seeming to protect the girl next to him. Jason smirks, “Is she someone special, little Wayne?” 

Bruce speaks up instead, “She’s his sister, Jason.”

Jason raises a brow, “Don’t tell me you accidently had another kid with Talia before Damian.”

“She’s his _half_ sister, they share the same mother.” Bruce responds.

“Oh.” He looks toward your direction, Damian covering her protectively as if Jason would shoot lasers out of his eyes. He scowls at his reaction, “I’m not gonna hurt her, brat.”

The girl keeps herself close to Damian, her head lowered and a neutral expression on her features. “So . . . what’s your name?” Jason asks as he walks over and stands before you and Damian.

You turn your head to the side, your hair brushing against your cheek. For as long as you could remember, you never had any close contact with other humans. Your mother kept you in the dark, hiding you in isolation and using you as only a weapon to take care of those she wanted gone. Damian was the first person you ever came in contact with, you were still not used to being around people. 

“M-my name is . . . Y/n Al Ghul. I’m a trained assassin by my grandfather and mother. I’ve never had much human contact unless I was ordered to kill someone. . .” You trail off, your eyes fixed on the ground below. You felt terrible for the lives you took but you had no other choice. “I never wanted to kill them, I had to.” 

“It’s alright, sister.” Damian reassures, placing his hand on top of yours. “I understand.” It was true, the only person who could ever understand was Damian. However, Damian had it much harder than you had. Your mother had much more plans with him then she ever did for you. She trained him twice as hard and ruthless as she had done with you.

“And the mother of the year goes to Talia Al Ghul.” Jason comments sarcastically, earning a glare from Damian. “I take it that she didn’t even bother to teach you anything about humor and sarcasm.”

“Enough Jason.” Bruce holds his hand up, “We need to give Y/n a warm welcome, she’s never been with other people before.”

Jason looks at you once more, there was something about him that stood out to the others. How his features were sharp and stern for a boy his age and the single white streak that stood out from his raven locks. His eyes were deep oceans you wanted to get lost in— what on Earth were you even thinking? What was becoming of you?

“Do you know your father, Y/n?” Tim finally speaks, his voice tender and slow.

You shake your head, “I’ve never met my father, my mother never spoke of him.” You finally look up, bringing your eyes at all of them individually. “Thank you for welcoming me, I know I’ve done terrible things but I’m willing to make up for them.”

“You’re not the only one who’s done terrible things.” Jason admits with a sigh, sitting on the chair front of you. 

“We’ll let you two catch up with one another. Dick, Tim, Damian, on me.” He signals them to follow him out of the room.

Damian is the only one to hesitate, clutching your arm. “What about Y/n, father? I’m not leaving her with _him_.” He slits his emerald orbs towards Jason.

“Damian, she’s a trained assassin like you. She can take care of herself, I just hope she tries to spare Jason.” Bruce slightly smirks.

“TT,” Damian clicks his tongue before getting up. He whispers something ‘i love you’ and you smile softly at him. “I’m watching you, Todd.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He waves his hand as he brushes off the threat. Damian walks away, still glaring at him.

“What on Earth did Talia and Ra’s do to him to make him such an asshole?” He asks, looking at the door. It had been more of a rhetorical question but you answered him anyway.

“We were trained to be the best of the best . . . To not doubt our strengths and skills, to always succeed no matter what. We were trained restlessly, there was no such thing as mercy or rest.” You bring your gaze towards him. “We were the Al Ghuls and we had to act like it.”

Jason turns his head slightly, “Ah I see, being an Al Ghul qualifies you to being an asshole.”

“Why do you seem to dislike Damian so much?” You ask softly. 

“It’s not really that, he’s just a brat sometimes . . .” Jason moves his eyes away from you. “He reminds me too much of Bruce.”

“Why do you not like Bruce?” You question once more, not acknowledged about his past.

“We have some history between us and a lot of disagreements and different ideas.” He shrugs. “We always tend to argue when we see each other.”

“Oh, I see. With my mother I’m never allowed to disagree with her, what she says goes.” You sigh, your life with the League of Assassins was not like every other normal family. It was built on discipline and punishment, there were no feelings involved. Your mother never gave you warm embraces or soft kisses on your temple, there was always order. You were a soldier, nothing more and nothing less.

“Must suck living like you did.” Jason says sympathetically.

You smile at him, “Yeah . . . I’m grateful for my mother and grandfather but I wish they raised my brother and I differently.”

Jason returns the gesture and your heart skips a beat. “Can’t believe you're related to that little brat.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, you’re really sweet and . . . much more polite than he is.” He chuckles softly and you blush.

“Ah . . . um, thank you.” You toy your fingers with your hair. You were still not used to being with others, especially talking to someone alone. Even though in the beginning you felt uncomfortable and shy you started to slowly get more comfortable and started to get closer to Jason. The others were nice and all but he was different, there was something that hid in his eyes. A certain kind of understanding only he seemed to possess. 

You were about to ask a question about his past before a certain someone busts through the door of the living room. Your brother to be precise. He stumbles inside, his eyes widen as if he didn’t mean to come in. You stand up and turn around to face him. “Damian! What are you doing?”

“Uh . . . Nothing sister.” He says, you knew he had to be lying by the sound of his voice.

“Were you spying on me?” You furrow your brows, Jason still remains on his seat. 

“No — ”

“How could you? I’m trying to have my first conversation with someone and you suddenly barge in?” 

“I didn’t mean it— ”

“It seems like you did.”

Damian sighs defeatedly. Jason was surprised to watch you change from your shy self into someone so feisty, he’d never seen it coming.

“Y/n— ”

“Wait a second Jason.” You cut him off, turning to face him for a second before returning your gaze on Damian. “I gotta go teach my younger brother a lesson.” 

Damian storms out, “SISTER PLEASE!”

“SISTER YES!” You reply and chase after him.

Jason just stands there, baffled. A couple minutes ago you were this timid girl, speaking in such a low voice and struggling to open up. Now you were someone completely different, a new flame that was ablaze. You return to the room, your hair disheveled and an irritated expression on your features.

“Excuse me.” You say, your expression softens and slowly the fierceness in you fades away, the flames blowing away. “Um . . . Sorry about that.” You rub your hand against the nape of your neck.

“Nah it’s alright, someone had to deal with that brat.” Jason smirks.”Hope you gave him a good lesson.”

“Oh I sure did.” You smirk back softly, your cheeks blooming rosy hues. 

Jason smiles at your expression, “You’re cute, Yn.”

You widen your eyes and turn your head away, hoping the strands of your hair will cover the deep crimson of your cheeks. You were flustered, a sheepish girl once more. You didn’t know what to say or do, no one ever spoke to you like that before. You were worried that you were overreacting, maybe Jason would take what he said back. However, he remained the same with his grin across his features. He opens his mouth to speak again and it’s the words you never thought you’d ever hear. 

“How does a date sound?"

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t edit this sooo it’s not the best also there’s a part two by avengerdragoness on tumblr


End file.
